Konoha High: A Love Story
by DaveTheShoulderPanda
Summary: A new teen has arrived at Konoha high, What will this mean for all those who attend... Sometimes, you gotta tip the scale yourself, yanno? Discontinued, Go to my profile for new version. Well, when I get round to putting it up...XD
1. Chapter 1, The Begining

**Konoha High: A New Beginning**

**Hi, Urmm This is my first fanfic so it will be remotely bad to remotely good at best. Go easy ok?**

**Anyway, the pairing will be Own Character(I hate the terms OC and OOC)xSakura, they will be the main focus, then the other pairings will be the regular mostly like naruhina and shikatema but I may put in some slight saiino and sasuino.**

**ANYWAY, On with the story.**

"Ugh, I hate the look of this room. Its dark on one side and orange on the other. Oh well, I guess it will have to do for now."

As the teen walked into the room he noticed a lot of emo band posters on the black half and a lot of indie posters on the right.

"I'm definitely gunna get on with this emo dude. Maybe he is scene though. Ah well I knew a lot of scenes back in Britan."

The teen heard a cough behind him and he noticed two other teens in the doorframe. One was wearing a orange jumpsuit whilst the other was wearing black skinnys and a three days grace t-shirt.

The one in the jumpsuit gave a cheeky grin and asked "whatcha doin in our room new dude?"

The other one in skinnys slapped him round the head and explained "he's the new room mate Tsunade told us about, Teme. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi, I'm Riley Turner. Oh shit! Three Days Grace! AMAZING!"

Sasuke looked at him with a small smile and said "well Riley were your new roommates. You'll have the bed near the window" as he pointed to a single bed with a small desk next to it. " leave your suitcases here, we will give you a tour of the school.

"sure, lets go!" Riley said as he happily dropped his suitcases and started walking towards them. Just as he was about to leave the room he heard a rumbling noise erupt from the corridor.

"Oh shit! Inside NOW!" Naruto screeched. Riley was stunned as he saw a horde of girls in very short skirts running towards him. Sasuke grabbed him and yanked him into the room but not before a well manicured hand gripped his wrist. Sasuke knew that hand. The infamous red fingernails of Karin. The schools number one fan girl of the five boys at the top of the social ladder.

"Hey new boy, why don't you come and introduce yourself." asked Karin, very innocently.

"Okaaaay." said Riley, slightly freaked out by her amazingly strong grip on his wrist. He walked out of the room to see around fifty girls all staring at him with those cute anime eyes. He sweat dropped at the sight.

He thought to himself, _Better get this over and done with. I know that they are all fan girls but hey, it couldn't hurt as much as what __**Lauren **__did. _He shook the thought of her out of his head frowned a bit. After thinking it through he put his hands behind his head and said in his British accent "Hi, I'm riley Turner, urm I just moved here with my father and sister and I came from the England." As soon as his sentence was over the girls had completely surrounded him and started cooing over him as if he were a baby.

"You British accent is soooo cute!"

"Do you like crumpets and Tea?"

"What part of the U.K did you come from?"

" Your so sweet I want to cuddle you.

The girls all started to try and cuddle him and in the fray his necklace got knocked off his neck.

"OI! GET OFF ME NOW!"

Riley started franticly searching for the necklace whilst Sasuke and Naruto Were still laughing about what just happened to him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY NECKLACE?"

All of the girls recoiled in terror of the boy whilst he found his necklace, in a hand with red fingernails. The hand extended out to him whilst he reached for it. But the hand withdrew and a soft voice came from the owner. "If you want your necklace back then you will have to kiss me." She then gave a playful wink and puckered her lips. Riley was already in a rage and he held her by the neck up against the corridor wall.

"Riley calm down Its just a necklace!" shouted Naruto. Riley was tightening his grip on the girls neck but a commanding voice came from the other end of the hall.

"LET GO OF HER NECK NOW!"

Everyone turned and looked at the woman. Naruto smiled and said "Hey Tsunade!"

"Hello Naruto. Riley's been here about twenty minutes and you've already got him in trouble. What am I going to do with you boys?"

Riley still had a tight grip on Karin's throat but Karin's grip on the necklace went limp and it fell. Only to be caught by its true owner who gladly put it back on and stormed off into his new room.

"GIRLS LEAVE NOW. NO MORE BOTHERING RILEY!" Demanded Principal Tsunade. "Boys can you check on riley for me? I have work to do."

"Hn." Mumbled Sasuke. As the went into the room they saw Riley sitting on ( or inside I don't know) the window with his feet dangling outside. "You alright Turner?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah its nothing, its just this is the necklace my mother gave me before she died and I don't let anybody touch it."

"well then lets go for a tour of the school!" Naruto shouted happily. The three teens smiled and started to walk out of the room but riley said "Is there anywhere good for skateboarding around the campus?"

Sasuke let out a huge grin and grabbed his skateboard and chucked riley's to well, riley of course. Naruto Wasn't into skateboarding and just said, Well if you two are going skateboarding then I'm gunna go back to basketball training. See Ya!" Naruto sprinted down the corridor to the gym, or wherever the training was. Sasuke rolled out of the room shortly followed by Riley. As the came to the front entrance to the dorms Sasuke got ready to do an ollie and Riley followed in his path. As they jumped down the steps Riley Lost control as he had never jumped from that height before and fell of his board and ran into a group of five girls who all were shocked by his sudden arrival. Riley, being on the floor opened his eyes to the five girls and Sasuke surrounding him. "Err, hi." Riley said as he clicked his neck, Not knowing that the platinum blonde haired girl behind him was wearing a skirt and his eyes were looking strait up. A slight blush came over his cheeks as he sat up, Luckily no one noticed his head under the girls skirt. He blinked a few times as the sun was so bright, And his gaze fell upon a pink haired girl with dazzling green eyes. He couldn't look away or move his body, He was completely mesmerized by the girls bright green eyes. The girl blinked and smiled at him and he smiled back. Riley thought _It couldn't happen again, could it?._ Sasuke helped him up, and introduced the girls to him. "This is Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura." As his eyes drifted through all the girls his brown eyes met with the green ones again. He couldn't help but blush and give a little smile.

Sasuke handed him his board and they skated off around the school. "So, how was the view?" Said Sasuke playfully. Riley just blushed and stayed silent. "don't worry about it, no one but me noticed. Anyway, Sakura, You like her right?"

"What, um I don't know I've only just met her!"

"Well I saw the way you looked at her, And your blush was blatantly obvious."

"R-really? Oh crap. I don't want to scare her away or anything."

"So you do like her!"

"Well she is very pretty, But I could hardly say I like her. I only know her Name."

"well maybe you will sit next to her in class or something, anyway we better get to class, I think you have math with me and a guy called Shikamaru. Oh wait, Sakura is in that class as well, and she has the only empty seat right next to her! Oh man, it's gunna be real awkward for you!"

The two boys Got to their Maths class whilst their teacher Asuma was late. Sasuke showed him to his seat, Right next to Sakura. He sat down and a huge blush was plastered to his cheeks. Sasuke sat right behind him, next to Ino. Sakura and Ino both looked at Sasuke and sighed dreamily. Sasuke face palmed and popped some earphones in his ears and Skillet-Whispers in the dark could be heard, quite loudly in fact. Riley popped in his and Over and Over by Three Days Grace was being played rather quietly but still distinguishable over Sasukes. Sasuke pulled his out and listened closely to Riley's earphones. "Hey riley, Is that a cover?"

"Yeah it was done by me and my old band. I'm singing and rhythm guitar."

Dude we have a band but we need a new singer and lead guitar. Why don't you join ours?"

"Depends on what stuff you play because I'm not the best with insanely long notes."

Whilst the boys were chatting about their band the two girls were passing notes between them.

**Hey Ino, this guy is pretty cool eh?**

**Yeah, He looks really fit as well.**

**Fit as Sasuke?**

**HELL NO FOREHEAD**

**SHUT UP INO PIG**

**FOREHEAD**

**YOUR NAME MEANS BOAR! **

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, even though insults were a male bonding thing, they still enjoyed it. The door to the classroom slammed open and in walked a buff man that resembled a gorilla.

"Good morning class. Hmmm looks like we have a new student. Riley Turner, Right?"

"Yeah." Replied riley blankly. When he noticed that all eyes where on him, Especially a certain red head's, who may I add was looking at him seductively, He blushed a bit but still kept his cool. Asuma went to his desk and picked up a pile of paper. The entire class except for riley groaned at the sight of those papers. "OK CLASS! POP QUIZ!"

Sasuke slammed his head on the desk. He knew that no matter what score he got, all the girls in the class would just fan girl him and compliment him on his score. He hated fan girls. As the test went on, Riley got on to the last question.

347x678

H_ow the hell does he expect me to know that? I'm not freakin Einstein._

Sakura, being the attentive girl she was, looked at riley as he struggled with the last question. She noticed that he had skipped most of the questions and only answered the few easy ones. She tapped his hand and moved her paper towards him. Asuma noticed this, but he also noticed the blushes on both their faces, He sighed and thought _ahh_ _young love, What a pretty sight._

As soon as the test was over, Riley was pretty happy about Sakura helping him with it. Maths really wasn't his strong point. I really mean that. Thing of the best person at maths in the world, Riley was his polar opposite.

"Thanks, Sakura right?"

"Yeah, Riley right, Well if you ever need tutoring then you can always ask me." stated the pink haired teen. As she walked off, Riley couldn't help but daydream about her. _Really, I've been her about 2 hours and its already happened. Ugh. _

**Well, First chappie and For my first I think that it is decent, Mind you I am in bottom set English so SPELLCHECK! Anyway Check out my friend Zendo Uzumaki, he is a beginner aswell so check for his first fanfic. Thanks bye!**

**TheMarvinChild**

**Isaiah Marvin**


	2. Chapter 2, Getting to Know Each Other

**Sorry this took about 3-4 weeks to get done, I've been putting it off cuz I'm a nerd who needs to play Xbox. Anyway I think this chapter will have some adult themes (nudity not sex) so I'm warning you right now!**

**I just had a daydream about a halo reach sandwich. I'm a freak. Don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE AN EMO.**

**A/N Italics are thoughts. XD**

Riley, after finishing all his lessons was hanging around the skate park with Sasuke and Naruto, Although he was skateboarding, he was daydreaming about what Sakura said to him after maths.

"_Yeah, Riley right? Well if you ever need tutoring then you can always ask me."_

_Was she saying she wanted to spend time with me. Probably not. She was just saying that to be nice. Well, she could have meant it like-No, she was just being nice. Ughh, get her out of your head, you can't of fallen for her already. Not again, you have to be completely sure._

Riley didn't notice the two guys in front of him until it was too late. He collided with the two and took the full brunt of the collision. His head went strait into the taller ones shoulder.

Riley didn't notice what happened to the guys as he had already blacked out. When he opened his eyes he say the two guys above him and thought to himself _Girl hair and pineapple head, strange dream huh? _

"Is he alright?" asked the teen with the long brown hair.

"Probably, well maybe not. We better get him to the nurses office." replied the taller guy with his hair in an upwards ponytail.

Riley just laughed and said "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, Its nothing."

"He's stubborn, Just like TENTEN!" Joked the pineapple head.

"Shut up, just because you know Temari doesn't like you!"

"Oh bugger off, Anyway I'm Shikamaru Nara And this is Neji Hyuga."

"Hn." Replied Neji. A slight blush still visible from Shikamaru's comment on Tenten.

A few seconds later, Tenten and Sakura appeared, Tenten riding her board and Sakura walking beside her. Neji's blush increased to a fiery blaze when he saw her, Whilst Tenten's cheeks were only slightly red.

"Hi Neji!" Called Tenten. Neji's blush was so bad that it covered most of his face. Tenten noticed this and smiled sweetly, Shikamaru just whispered something in Neji's ear making Neji go so pale that you could compare him to Casper (A/N Casper the friendly ghost, DUH). Tenten spotted Riley's board and skated over to him "I challenge you to a skate off, New boy. If I win then you have to bow down to me and never question my authority."

Riley looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face and replied "Ok then, but if I win then, hmmmmm, I'll give you my end of the bet when I think of one." Riley offered his hand to Tenten and she clasped it with an Iron grip. Neji was a bit peeved that Riley had touched Tenten. Shikamaru was just staring at clouds, and Sakura was drooling over Sasuke, with a bunch of other girls. Riley frowned at the sight but kept his eyes on the half pipe. Tenten counted down from three to one on her fingers and both skaters started to pull off tricks. They ended up doing horse (A/N horse is a game where you do a trick and another person has to copy it, if they can't then they get a letter of the word horse, once horse is spelled out then that person loses. BTW this isn't just played in skating.) Riley and Tenten were pulling off amazing tricks with everyone watching in awe, But Riley finished up the game with a back flip that Tenten failed at. Riley, being the nice guy he is, caught her and said "Seriously, don't try things you know you can't do, you'll just get hurt."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Neji was about to blow as he had been trying for two years to get even a hug from Tenten and he gets a kiss from her on his first day! Neji fumed off muttering curses under his breath. Riley and Tenten were sitting on the grass near Shikamaru but far enough away to not bother his cloud watching.

"So riley when did you move to Konoha?"

"Last week, took ages though, The plane had to be refuelled and it got delayed because of some idiot trying to hijack it."

"Well why did you move here? Its not like this place is special compared to other places."

"Well some things didn't go down too well in my old school and my Dad, well he found out and moved here. So now it's just Him, my sister and Me!"

"What about your mother?"

"Urmm, well she kinda died of cancer when I was younger."

"Oh, Sor-"

Tenten was cut off by Riley's quick reply "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything!" Riley's quick smile got Tenten's attention. She knew that was faking the smile but she went along with it anyway. "Oh, um, what was your old school like?"

"Oh, well it was quite small and cramped but there were nice people there, except for the few bitches that I hate, Basically Fan girls. Well I'm glad I left that place, too many bad memories."

Tenten put her arm round his neck and said well you'll have good memories here. Well unless you've met Karin, ugh, I hate her."

Riley clicked his neck and thought about the incident at his new room. "Yeah, we've met, unfortunately."

They both laughed and kept talking about random subjects, a long bell rang and Tenten shot up. "Shit, we probably won't get back before curfew."

"Wait, curfew? That's crap. Night is when all the fun happens."

Well I gotta go. See Ya!" Tenten waved at riley and ran off towards the girls dorm, skateboard in hand. Riley noticed that on the bottom of the board she was carrying there was the British flag and a silhouette of a dragon with spread wings. _Crap, that's my board. Oh well, I guess I'm gunna venture into the girls dorm._

Riley ran back to his dorm, being chase by about twenty fan girls. "Sasuke! Naruto! Let me in!"

"Ok, Ok calm down!" screeched Naruto. Riley sighed at his friends voice, But his heart started beating quickly as he saw that the mob of twenty had turned into about one hundred. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! IF YOU VALUE MY LIFE THE LET ME IN!"

Naruto opened the door to see that the gigantic mob of fan girls was heading strait for him. He gulped but Riley was already in the room, Riley yanked Naruto into the dorm and slammed the door shut. A sigh of relief escaped both boys lips.

"That was crazy!" Naruto spat out, "That the most fan girls I've seen in one place, Believe it!"

"I just want to go to bed," Riley changed into a t-shirt and boxers and laid down on his really comfortable bed. _How the hell am I expected to get used to screaming fan girls? Meh at least I have good friends. _

Riley fell asleep and dreamt about his old school. Well to be precise it was burned down with lots of girls running around with their hair on fire.

The next morning, Riley woke up at roughly six. He did his normal routine and got dressed into his school uniform. He played on his iPod till seven, which is the time that he was given questioning looks from Sasuke and Naruto.

"How the hell did you wake up this early?" Asked Naruto

"I have no idea, I guess its cuz I have to give Tenten her board back. It doesn't feel right keeping it."

"Fair enough. Its still creepy though." Mumbled Sasuke.

Riley shrugged it off and was about to head out the door but he heard the faint sound of footsteps, hundreds of footsteps. _Shit, Fan girls._

"Guys, there's fan girls, Hundreds of them."

Riley looked out the window. "Hundreds of Fan girls or a 3 story drop?" All of the guys looked out the window. "Wait, There's a drain pipe to the left. Maybe we could climb down that?"

"We can do it! BELIEVE IT!"

Outside the door the boys heard the sound of about fifty girls swooning and saying "He said believe it!"

Riley could faintly hear the sound of a girl saying "Let me be ."

"Screw this." Riley said, as he climbed out the window. "See you in hell!" He shouted as he slid down the drainpipe. He shouted up "Chuck TenTen's board down!"

Sasuke just murmured "Hn." and threw the dark green and brown board down. Riley put his arms up to catch it but failed miserably. Sasuke and Naruto just sweat dropped as the skateboard hit him strait in the face.

Riley ran to the Girls dorm and crept in, So he wouldn't wake up anymore Fan girls. _Seriously, I've been here two days and I've already got over a hundred fan girls. _Riley crept up to where TenTen's room was(A/N She told him on the hill so shut up fools) He knocked gently and instantly he was greeted by Ino. He glanced be hind her and noticed the two girls staring at him, with Huge blushed searing across their faces. He glanced down a little to see that Tenten was in a Bra and Panties and Sakura was in Panties and covering up her top half with her arms.

Riley just turned round and walked out, "I'll come back in a minute."

Riley was leaning against the wall next to the door. _Seriously, why did Ino have to be dressed? _As soon as he thought that the door next to him opened and out came Sakura, Who by the way was blushing madly. "Errm, What exactly did you see in there? cuz me and Tenten are kinda worried." Sakura asked rather nervously.

" I didn't see anything like that, and even if I did I wouldn't have told anyone. I was raised by my Mother and Sister so I have a lot of respect for women." Riley said this kind of nervously, blushing as he was unloading part of his life to someone he barely knows.

" Thanks Riley, You know Tenten is shitting herself in there and I think you may have just made her very happy. You're a real nice guy Riley." She smiled and turned around to go back to her room. "Wait, Could you give this back to Tenten?" Riley asked as he held out Tenten's board. Sakura smiled and nodded and took the board into her room, After a few seconds a loud sigh could be heard from the room. Riley heard a shrill and irritating voice behind him "Hey Riri-Kun, I saw what you did there." Riley turned around to see Karin, which made his smile turn completely around. "You know Riley, nice guys like you shouldn't be hanging around with those sluts, come with me and I will make **You **happy."

Riley looked shocked at what she had just said, "One, they aren't sluts, I walked in on them by accident. And two how can you of all people call them sluts."

Karin put an innocent face on and did puppy dog eyes. "Riley, I'm hur-" Karin was interrupted by Riley saying "This conversation bores me." Riley casually walked off like nothing had happened and went back to his dorm, as it was still quite early.

Sasuke looked Riley up and down and stated "You look like you've just come back from an orgy.

"Oh shut up."

**Well, this chapter is gunna be a very important flashback in later chapters, Anyway I have the entire thing planned out and there will be a few plot twists and unexpected couples. Well that's all. BYE PPL OF !**

**TheMarvinChild**

**Isaiah Marvin**


End file.
